Resistance: Shadow of Darkness
by mosshadow
Summary: AU Larka , dies ar Harja, but Morgra survives to carry on her reign of terror. Only a handful of the former Great pack led by a strange red furred wolf and Kar are still standing in her way. Somewhat of an AU to Return from beyond.


Hi , guys, while I wait for the other Beyond the Living authors , Darkangel and Longsharpfangs to catch up I'm writing this story. It's going to be like an AU version of Return from Beyond in some respects and character list. This will also be similar in respect that it contains significant amounts of research like in Return.

Foreword:

Dear readers, I am quite sure you have heard of many revolutions, revolts and overthrows of a corrupt government. The rebels, acting in hatred and revenge slay what remains of their former oppressors. These oppressors have killed their families, or have lead corrupt opulent lives squandering national resources for personal gain. The liberators soon become the new oppressors.

In the 1600's the English rebelled against King Charles I because of his dissolution of Parliament and the Civil wars that started because of it. When he was finally overthrown , Oliver Cromwell, the leader of the Parliamentary army called for the king's execution. After a trial , King Charles was beheaded and Cromwell was declared Lord Protector. He was little more than a dictator and closed all in England that Charles had allowed. Bars, Taverns, Theatres and institutions that were against Cromwell's Puritain religion where closed. The outcome was worse than the malady.

In the Russian Revolution of 1917 the popular Bolshevik movement that later developed into the communist party overthrew the corrupt Czar and set up a Provisional government later overthrown by the Soviets. The reasons for the rebellion was the blindness of Czar Nicholas to his countries problems, he believed in Divine right to rule. His rule was marked by removal of personal liberties , a strong emphasis on social hierarchy, and a lack of progressive reforms. He decreed limited civil liberties or democratic representation. In 1905 a national upheaval went into the Bloody Sunday massacre when the Czars troops opened fire on protesters killing hundreds and leading to worker strikes. During World War one the Russian army took massive casualties against the German forces and was running out of food. After the rebellion, the Soviet Union began the extermination of dissenters and former enemies to work camps also know as 'reeducation camps'. The bodies of those victims are still being unearthed. Many purges during their rule got rid of older party members whom disliked the stray of the government from Marxist and Bolshevik Ideals. After the first decade free speech and art was removed and controlled by the state as a means of propaganda. The now defunct Soviet Union is still know for it's oppression today.

Many other well know rebellions have happened. According Eric Hoffer in the book the True Believer he says that Totalitarian Governments feel that democratic governments are weak and have moral problems. These moral problems , such as corruption and a lack of meaningful national agenda set the stage for these rebellions which are many times contradictory. It is well known that despite communism's promise of equality and a destruction of social classes, a new hierarchy forms with the new government. There is the working class at the bottom and official and more importantly soldiers and secret police that form higher classes. China has the working class and the government official. Some governments reject foreign influence. Interesting then, how North Korea and Cambodia acquired significant amounts of Chinese weapons.

Now then, what does this have to do with a piece of fanfiction? Lets put this in literature terms. Animal Farm the famous novel about socialism by George Orwell. It depicts farm animals rising against their lazy and abusive owners and taking control of their farm. The pigs which originally lead the uprising soon take control and create their own police force that allows them control of the farm. They soon begin to emulate the humans who once oppressed them as they rule with an iron grip. They contradict their original virtues and begin to have deals with humans. At the end of the book the author writes "No question now, what had happened to the faces of the pigs. The creatures outside looked from pig to man, and from man to pig, and from pig to man again; but already it was impossible to say which was which."

Now then, to The Sight, in the Sight the leader of the Great pack Slavka fights against Morgra whom is in control of the Balkar, which as is shown have murdered many families and kidnapped pups for Morgra's dark purposes. The Great pack is a popular uprising movement with many more vargs than the Balkar. They emphasize loyalty, strength , and obedience to the leader Slavka and Gart. During the Valley of Kiev sequence Slavka is said to be surrounded by her guards a possible allusion to the Secret Police. Loyalty, Strength and obedience are key virtues that were ingrained into both Soviet and Nazi youth groups. There are many more allusions to Marxism through the idea of all Vargs being united , which was also a point in the Novel WE by Yevgeny Zamyatin that involved a man who was designing a spaceship, INTEGRAL to spread the word of ONE STATE , an allusion to a Global Communist state. While not as persistent , Huttser and Palla's separation is similar to the break up of the 'family unit' in some communist countries. Later on the Great Pack is ultimately defeated at Kiev by the Searchers and the Balkar

Later after the Battle at Harja one of the surviving characters remarks that The Great Pack wouldn't have been a good thing for Vargs. Because it's the nature of wolfs it is their nature to be in their own small packs and catch their own food. While like Communism the Great pack was a brilliant idea, it would never work outside of theory and simulation. Wolves have different preferences and cannot be controlled. A Great Pack couldn't function for very long. Dissent will occur and when out down more will rise. Soon the leaders will try to keep their power in desperation. They will , suppress, strike back, and become what they have overthrown.

* * *

As you may have noticed this is called AU, Alternate Universe. When we as Sight fans here AU we immediately think Larka lives, this is not a Larka lives. Nor is this a full blown 'Evil wins' this is a tale of resistance, of suffering and revenge. Of hate and power.

Most of the characters are from the Beyond the Living series though they are all living in the same time period and any Humans are wolves. I would like to make a disclaimer that Saffron and Inferno belong to Longsharpfangs.

Let us begin.

Prologue-Harja

Larka knew she couldn't let Morgra win. Tsarr was lying dead at her paws his blood staining her white fur as it flowed from his gutted abdomen. The surviving Great pack wolves were fighting the stronger experienced Balkar.

It was a losing battle. In a matter of minutes they would be overcome. On the bridge Morgra advanced towards her , her crazed eyes searching her and the human child, Bran . She could feel Morgra's Sight powers trying to draw her in, filled with hate, black anger and anguish. Fell lay senseless having been knocked over by Morgra's Sight.

Larka was alone.

"Give me the child," Morgra's voice rasped from her scarred muzzle. She placed a paw on Fell's unmoving form."Or your dear brother's life ends with his bowels in the snow. I have no need of him , I only have need of you and that child ."

"Never.." Larka's voice was soft but unwavering .

"What was that..?"

"Never!" This time the voice was loud , above the snarls of the fighting.

" You can't fight against me much longer ,Larka, you just cost....." With no warning she ripped her paw through Fell's body . It ripped through his soft belly and and through his intestines and came out underneath his neck. The black wolf shudder and jerked briefly as a mixture of bodily fluids were spilled upon the fresh snow.

"…....YOUR BROTHER HIS LIFE!" Larka watched ,as her brother's life bleed out infront of her.

"Morgra, I cannot let you win."

"I will make you submit!" Morgra suddenly charged her, her paws sending up bloodstained snow in puffs. Larka, side stepped, holding Bran in her ,mouth and found herself near the edge of the cliffs. For Larka , time seemed to slow as she realized what she would do.

"I cannot let you win....," Larka leaped off the edge and plunged towards the ground....

0-----

"Mistress ," Croaked Kraar, " we have found the bodies of your sister and her mate." The victorious Balkar stood over the bodies of the rebels. The remaining had fled into the mountains.

"Shut up Kraar."

"But, Mistress, isn't this the revenge , you have seeked?"

"Shut up Kraar."

"Why-."

"Larka, has won, the power of the Sight is no longer in my grasp," Morgra's voice was heavy with mixture of feelings, mostly pertaining to anger and frustration.

"Perhaps she is not the varg of the prophecy." Kraar began pecking on the body of Palla which lay beside her mate Huttser. Around the wolves scavengers devoured the fallen bodies with relish.

"Then , who is?! Tell me that you pathetic fool!" Morgra lashed out with her paw , catching her Helper in the back. Kraar tumbled to the ground, where his mistress trapped him with a heavy paw.

She lowered her head so the constrained raven could see her scarred features and flint yellow eyes. "Tell me ," she hissed. Kraar, could not answer but only struggle futilely as she crushed him to death , slowly. Very slowly. She found his death unusually satisfying.

Far beyond them a red furred male looked upon them with sadness in his flint yellow eyes. He turned away sighing, feeling the spirits of the dead wolves . They moved past him in a torrent. A torrent of sadness. Of knowing they wouldn't see their living spouses anymore, of knowing they no longer could run among the living, of knowing they were gone to a place that they would never return from.

The wolf pulled a spirit out of the torrent with his mind,

_What do you want? Why-_

_**Palla-**_

_How do you know my name? Who are you? _

_**I feel that I have one duty in this and I want you as to tell Larka her sacrifice will not be wasted.**_

_What? You aren't making sense. You have no business in this , run , flee , Morgra's terror will fall upon you too._

_**And I want to know where the male is.**_

_What? _

_**The dark furred wolf who was beside you as you fell.**_

_Kar? Why?_

_**I'm going to help him, I'm going to help all of you, even Morgra. **_

There is a confused silence...

…_..I can't stay here , I must go on. But , who are you._

The red wolf's answer is lost in the wind............... But Palla's howl of shock wasn't.....

And that ends the prologue. Review please. And if you are Beyond the living author or participate in anyway, don't say anything that would spoil the secrets. And I suppose this may not be my best writing because of the vagueness, but thats how I write my prologues.


End file.
